The Mystery Rider
by InsomniaGirl
Summary: Robin meets a mystery rider during a race and wonders who they are and Star has a secret.
1. a little secret

We do not own Teen Titans, although we wish that we did. Written by: Angel of lost Dreams & Funngurl  
  
The Mysterious Rider  
  
As Robin lined up he saw all the familiar faces, he spotted one that he had not seen before. They had a purple and silver motor bike, their outfit matched their bike. As he looked them over, he wondered if they would be any competition. As the racers lined up for the race, he noticed that the new-comer was beside him. Before he could think anymore about the new racer, the announcer came over the speakers.  
  
"Racers start your engines"  
  
"Ready"  
  
"Set"  
  
"GO!"  
  
As the race started, Robin held first place, as he neared the end the "mysterious rider" passed him and as they passed had won the race. He was shocked for no one had ever beaten him. Then he glanced at the winner and realized from their physique it had to be a girl. As he made his way to congratulate her, he found that she was gone. He searched for the mysterious stranger, but found that there was no sight of her. As he headed back to the Titans Tower for the night, as he wondered if she would be at the next race. When he arrived home he decided to take a quick shower. When he got to the shower he proceeded to walk in and to his surprise Starfire was walking out.  
  
"What are you doing up?" they asked at the same time. They stared at each other till Robin glanced down and Starfire realized that she was in a towel, turning a bright red she squeaked "Excuse me" and ran down to her room. Robin had realized what he just saw and he turned the same red as Starfire did. He proceeded to take a shower as he planned.  
  
Star's room  
  
Star was calming down from the excitement of the race. She did not realize that Robin would have been there. 'If Robin would have realized who I was he would have been very angry at me for disobeying him.' Robin had told her not to be around or riding motorcycles after she asked him to teach her to. Cyborg had over heard and later told her that he would build and teach her how to ride one, but not to tell Robin. He had surprised her with a purple and silver bike, that was well to her liking.  
  
Please R&R Plz tell us if we should continue or not. 


	2. no clue

Still we do not own TT, if we did Robin and Star will together. "talking" 'thinking'

Star was embarrass the Robin had seen her only in a towel, 'great now, how am I suppose to look at him.' Star processed to dress, She had to talk to Cyborg and tell him about the race, It was still hard to believe that she beat Robin. He never lose and he never did like to lose. Star peep out her door to make sure that no one was around. She made her way down the hall making sure that she made little noise as possible. She knocked on Cy's door.

"who is it? Star rolled her eyes. She is the only on that been coming to his room for the past two weeks.

" Cyborg, It is I Starfire. May I come in?"

"yeah, come on in."

Star open the door and walk in unknown to her Robin had seen her. Robin wanted to know why Star was going to Cyborg room this late at night, he also felt Jealous that Star was in Cy's room and that he did not know what was going on in their. 'Cy better keep his hand off of her!" He really wish he knew why Star was in Cy's room,.

In Cyborg room

"So, how did the race go?"

"I won,"

Cyborg had a disbelieving look on his face.

"Ok Star tell the truth."

Star smile faded. "I am telling the truth, why would I be untruthful to you?"

"You won on my bike? the bike I built." Cyborg pick Star up in a crashing hug, and then being to jump around the room. Star laugh along with him.

"Yes, on your bike. With out you, I would never have been able to learn."

Cyborg patted her on the back

"No problem, Star. Anyway I bet soon or later Robin would have gave in to you.

"Why would that be?" Star wonder why Cyborg would say that.

" Cuz, Robin can hardly ever tell you no."

Star looked over at Cy's clock in the wall, it was 12:30.She would try talking to cyborg in the morning

" I better go and let you rest.

" she walked over to the door and was about to leave when.

" Cyborg did you know that Robin was racing?"

" He was, Star don't let him know that your racing. He will have both of are heads if he found out."

"He will take my head?"

Cyborg saw the look and her face and knew that he said the wrong thing.

"No, Star it a figure of speech, don't worry about it."

"If you say so." Star walked out and head to bed.

The Next Day

During a battle with The Amazing Mambo.

"I'll need two assistants",Mumbo look around, he spotted Robin and Starfire and threw a ribbon at them, that tied them together, They were face to face, there was very little room between them, and every time they would move to get out the ribbon would only get tighter ending with them being nose to nose causing them to blush. Robin notices that her hands were up against his chest, Robin jumped causing them to lose their balance and fall to the floor, with Star under him.

"Are you ok Star?", Robin said worried,

"Yes, I am undamaged, Robin are you undamaged?"

"I'm fine Star" Robin said embarrassed and laughing as he turned to a light red.

He asked her "Can you move your hands" as she squirmed to see if she could

"Yes a little" she said. Then Robin asked her "Could you reach to the left side of my belt to get my birdrang?"

"Yes I think that I can" as she begins to make her way to his birdrang, Robin feels her hands sliding against his chest, he blushes a little. As Star forced her hands down his chest she felt his abs and she blushed, Robin looked down at her and saw that she was blushing he gave back a slight smile. Star's hands made their way to his side and she basically had her arms around Robin and he thought to himself 'if we only were doing this willingly' her face leaned up against his neck, feeling around for his birdrang Robin got a chill up and down his spine when he felt her. Robin's hands were behind his back and as she was feeling around for his birdrang her hand connected with his and they both blushed when they felt their hands connect, she quickly removed hers. She finally reaches the back left side of his belt.

Meanwhile

Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy were chasing down Mambo, not seeing what had happen to Robin and Star. About a mile from where they were fighting, they finally had caught him and had him arrested.

-

Funngurl: sorry that it took soooooooooo long to write the rest of it. If you wan to email me my address is funngurl172004yahoo.com

Angel of lost dreams: maybe the next chapter won't take so long, we had a case of write block and are trying to work on the next part,so maybe ch3 will be up soon.


	3. IS IT HER?

WE DO NOT OWN TT. That is all

The police had gotten to the crime scene and had Mambo arrested. The Titans were celebrating their victory.

"Where is Robin and Starfire"? BeastBoy asked worriedly, as the Titans searched for the missing team members.

"Can you cut the rope"? Robin asked Starfire.

"Yes I think that I might be able to cut the ribbon without damaging you or myself", she answered hesitantly. She gradually started to cut the ribbon.

'She is sooo beautiful', Robin thought to himself, while he stared at her with wishful eyes.

"There", Starfire said with relief of the constricting ribbon, as they both realized that they were still close to each other.

"Uh", both of them blushed. While they were blushing the other Titans ran up, they both quickly moved away from each other.

"Dude, What are you two doing?" BeastBoy questioned as he ran up to the two Titans, as they were getting up off the ground.

"Nothing, Mumbo had us tied together and it was rather hard trying to get out of it.

"Sure it was." Cyborg nudging Robin. Robin just glared at him, he still wanted to know why Star was in Cyborg's room last night.

" It is the truth, the ribbon would only tighten when we would try to move.' Star explained not really understanding what Cyborg had meant .

"Drop it and let's go home." Raven's voice was heard behide them. As they headed home, Star flew ahead so that she could gather her stuff and her bike. She knew that she only had a few minutes before the rest of the Titans made it back so she grabbed her stuff, putting it near her window. The race started at 8 and she had half and hour to get ready for it. Their was knock at her door.

"Come in." Cyborg walked in, Star turned around and smiled.

"Are you coming to the race this time?" Star asked as she picked a hair band from her desk.

"Nope sorry, but I will to come to the next." .Cyborg replied as he spotted her bag and began to plunder through it.

"Promise?" Star gave him a look. "Why are you going through my bag?

"Promise, and I'm making sure that you have everything, don't want you forget something."

Later at the race,

Robin was looking around wondering if the rider that beat him last time was going to show, He had a few minutes till the race started. From the corner of his eye he saw purple, he turned and saw the rider that he had been looking for, he did not see their face just their back and their hair. Now he was sure that it was a girl, she had red hair that was to the lower part of her back and a deep red that reminded him of Starfire's hair. She gathered her hair up and put on her helmet before he could get a look at her face. He was about to go and talk to her when the buzzer went off sounding that the race was about to start, she jumped on her bike and drove up to the start line, Robin ran to his bike and slid on his helmet.

The racers were ready for the buzzer to go off. When it started out good, Star was in third but was picking up speed, One rider got to close causing her to jerk her bike out of the way, ending with her losing control and falling with the bike landing on her leg. Robin saw this and was about to stop when he saw that she quickly got back up and was back in to the race.

The race continued with Robin pulling in to first place, and star coming up in fourth. After the race Star pushed her bike to the side with some difficulty , her leg was sore and she was sure that she would have a bruise she just hoped that her boot and skirt would cover most of it. Robin was headed in her direction, to see how she was, he knew how it felt to fall and was sure that she would be sporting a bruise tomorrow. Before he could get to her she was on her bike driving off . Robin stayed a bit longer wondering if any the other participants had known what the mysterious rider looked like, but all he got was a purple ride and things that were no help, He decided that he should just go home, it seemed that no one was going to be of any help.

As he returned home he noticed that Star's light was on in her room, She was never up late, she was usually the first one to go to bed and the first one up. So what had she been doing up so late.

Funngurl said that she like it and if you don't I'm blaming her. Not sure when the next Ch will be out but I'm working on it. Thank you and good day or night.


	4. IT HER!

"The Mysterious Rider"

Hey we're back, we are trying a new fic that we have planned. So we hope that you have enjoyed this fic of ours and that you will read our new one when it is out. Now on with the fic.

Robin was laying in bed thinking about the " mysterious rider" there was something about her that reminded him of someone, then it came to him, the hair, the color of the outfit and the bike and the physic. "Stafire" it had to her. The outfit and bike match her uniform and the color and length of her hair was the same. But why was she racing when he personal told her not to, she was not the type to not listen to him ,then he remember the kitten prom thing when she did not listen him and she show up in a light purple dress. Robin smiled to himself . To be sure that it was Star that was racing , he needed to see if there was a bruise on her leg, but how to do that without making embarrassing Star or himself. He kept thinking about Star and why she would do something like that. He knew that she could get hurt and if it was her then she has already been hurt. In battle he could keep a eye on her, but racing without him knowing he could do nothing. He being to wonder how she got a bike and how she learn to ride like she did. He no doubt that it was Cyborg work. Looking over at his clock which read 2:45 a.m he decided he better go to sleep.

The next day,

Star tried her best to cover the bruise on her leg, it was larger then she thought it would big. It went from middle tight to her knee. She hoped that none of the other Titans notice. Cyborg had a fit when he saw it. He went on for a hour about she should have been more careful. She could only imagine how Robin would act if he knew what she was doing. During the day she caught Robin looking at her, more likely at her leg, as if he was looking for something, she covered her lap self-consciously.

Robin knew that something was up when she covered her legs, he knew that she caught him looking at her. He blushed, and began to walk out of the room and he tripped over a desk (thinking about Star) and fell over. Star covering her mouth snickering at him giving him a look. So Robin turned around slowly and calmly walked out of the room as embarrassed as he could be.

After he had left the room, he went into his room and suffered from the embarrassment of what had just happened. He started to think about that new racer and how much she reminds him of Star. As he was thinking of that Cyborg walked inside of his room calmly and asked.

"Man are you alright?" He asked trying his absolute best not to laugh at Robin.

"Yes I'm fine" Robin answered back as he thought of Star being in Cyborg's room that time, and he was very suspicious about it too.

"Hey Cy", Robin said right before Cyborg had left his room.

"How did Star's last motorbike race go last night?" Robin asked wondering if his thoughts were right about Star's little secret.

"Oh, man she had a crash from what she told me, she has a huge bruise on her leg from it". As Cyborg went on and on about the race incident, Robin now knew for sure who the new racer is "It Is Her, I knew it!!", Cyborg stuttered, Robin shut the door in his face, he stormed off looking for Star. She was sitting on the couch watching BB play video games, he grabbed her hand firmly dragging her to his room slamming the door behind them.

"Robin what is the meaning of this?" Robin turned to her with a furious look on his face,

"I know its you" his stated bluntly.

"What's me?" Star asked confused.

"The new racer, its you, you are the one who beat me that time."

"How did you---" Robin cut her off saying.

"I got it out of Cyborg", Star was silent for a moment,

"So, what is your problem with me racing?" Star asked him trying to prove a point.

"So what is that on your leg" as Robin pointed to her leg, revealing her bruise.

"Well I can get bruises everyday in battles" Star pointed out. As the fussing got worse as they keep moving closer and closer to each other.

"But I can keep an eye on you then." Robin said to her

"Still that proves absolutely nothing" Star said with frustration in her tone of voice. While they are just inches from each other.

"Then how about this" Robin said as he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him and kissed her. After a moment they broke apart,

"So, does that prove anything to you?" Robin asked her. Star only answer was another kiss.

THE END

Hate it Love it we are DONE with this story.


End file.
